First Day
by Sarena
Summary: I REFUSE to summerize this story! You wanna know what its about, read it.You'll get more inside detail and blah,blah,blah. Oh, and please be kind enough to reveiw it too. Thanks.
1. Begining of the day.....

First Day Part One

****

"Hi, nice to meet you all. My names Kakyuu Miharu. Um, just call me Miharu. That is proper Japanese, right?" I look over at my homeroom teacher who just looks back. Its creeping me out, but I keep it to myself. I am, after all, the only student in the class that looks the way I do. 

I have long honey colored hair. With blue eyes, that change color with my mood. My eyes aren't japanese looking, but I know my mom is japanese. And my dad's half japanese half American. Please don't ask about that. 

I'm standing infront of the class and my teacher looks at all the students. "Alright students, this begins the new school year. And even a little late, we have a new student. Please make her feel welcome here." 

"Yes Mr.Kujuurou,"the class chorused and I took my seat. Which was, unluckily for me, in the front of the class. I can't stand the way this teacher is looking at me. I feel all.....funny? Doesn't explain how I'm actually feeling, but its the closest I can get.

I hear girls giggling in the back of the class. I turn to see what's up. It was nothing really, just some girl looking like Britney Spears wannabe's. Or maybe they are? The I notice this other girl who just rolls her eyes. I don't give a care anyway. So I turn back around.

Geez, homeroom, first day, and this freakin teacher is still looking at me funny. I wanna jump up and scream what the hell his problem is. But I don't. I keep it in and sit quietly, alone. I peek up at the teacher, who still has his eyes fixated on me. 

I get a pretty good look too. This guy must have been in the army or something. He has these scar's on him. On his face, a few on his arms. And has this tan to die for as well. He looks....how do I put this.....dark? Yea, dark. And his hair is blue and so are his eyes. 

_Weird,_ I think and then the announcements come on. This principle sounds pretty lame. But the guy ah....seems, nice enough. I got the normal announcements. I really wish I would have came on the first day. 

The bell sounds and we all leave for first period. This high school is bigger than I thought. I step to a side hall and take out my schedule to see what my first class is.

"Okay, first period is in room 515, teacher is Mr.Hashiba class is Science." so I head off to my first official class. 

Wasn't good. I ended up late and am still sitting in the front of the class. I kinda feel better though. The teacher was late as well. And I get a good look at my Science teacher. His hair is blue, so are his eyes. But they are lighter than Mr. Kujuurou's. He seems pretty cool and apologizes for being late. 

He finally notice's me, "Ah....who are you?" 

I frown and look down, "Kakyuu Miharu, new student."

"Oh yea!" he stands up right and seem's to be remembering....something. "Class, this is ar' new student, Kakyuu Miharu. Please make 'er feel welcome and treat 'er nice." he smiles at me then gose to his desk.

I sit back and wonder how this guy got the job. He sounds like he's from New York. I went there once when I was 10. Which, counting from today, was 6 years ago. I'm lucky 16! 

Mr. Hashiba give me a few papers to take home for my parents to sign and class begins, "Alright class, ya should ra'member from yes'taday what we went ov'a about atoms and molucules. Ya should remember this from 6th grade as well." he cleared his throat. I was completely lost. Was he actually speakin the same language as me?

Some girl from the back of the class's squeals, "I love your accent Mr.Hashiba!!!" a few other girls add comments and the teacher laugh/blushes. This just gets annoying. They go off the subject of molcules and into the subject of his accent.

It is cute, but you don't have to interrupt class on a discussion about that! But then I sigh a little happy, no homework from what I can tell. I look over and see a boy looking at me. I look back a moment and he turns and blushes. I smiles to myself. First day, first cute guy.

His hair is brown and kinda loose. Tied back with a blue bandana. Hie eyes are blue-ish and like a little kids eyes. He looks like a normal teenager. He has a regular shirt with very loose jeans on. And looks alot like a skateboarder. My type. 

"I wish Mr.Hashiba was my age." I hear a girl behind me say. She sighs happily. 

I turn around and look at her funny, "Why would you want that?"

"Don't you hear his accent? It's almost as cool as Mr. Mouri's! Mr. Hashiba is as cute as Mr. Date! Very smart, way smarter than my gym teacher Mr. Faun. And he acts way calmer than Mr. Sanada." 

I frown and remember those names. Those are a few teachers I have after science. Each one she mentioned. 

The girl smiled, "Hello, my names Shirayuki Maeka. Nice to meet you Miharu. Since science has abruptly stopped, lets chat."

I nodded and looked at Maeka. She had short red hair and light blue eyes. And talked like a very happy-go-lucky person. "So um..." I looked down trying to think of a subject to talk about. Being new sucked. 

Maeka giggled, "So, what class do you have next?" 

"Ah..." I took out my schedule, "I have history, room 215 teacher is Miss Koji."

"Wow, you must be really smart! She only teaches here one period and only for the really smart kids too! Or the one's interested in history." 

"Do you have it next?" 

"Nope, I know someone who dose!" she ripped out a piece of notebook paper and then balled it into a paper ball. She turned and aimed it at another girl shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. She mad a direct hit and the girl turned and glared at Maeka.

"What the heck was that for Maeka!" she yelled, not even getting Mr.Hashiba's attention. He seemed to be enjoying the flattering he was getting.

"Here," she pointed to me, "This is the new girl, Miharu. You have history next right?"

"Well yea," she said, studding me.

"Great! You can show Miharu around now. She has history next too."

"Cool," the girl smiled at me, "Hi, my names Asou Kaori! Nice to meet you Miharu." I nodded. 

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to them. They handed me a note, "This is from him." the boy turned and pointed to the boy I was looking at earlier. He smiled and waved at me. I blushed instantly.

"Ohhhh! Miharu! You got a love note first day! It took Kaori two months to get one!" 

"Hey!" Kaori threw a paper ball at Maeka and she laughed. I was more interested in the note. I opened it and read it to myself.

Um, hi! My names Yamato Yuli, I sit two rows and three seats away from you. I um, just wanted to say hi I guess. And you look great in your school uniform. Even though every other girl in school is wearing one to, I just wanted to say, I kinda think you look best. Um, your names Miharu right? I hope I spelled it right, sorry if I didn't. Well ah, what class do you have next?

Yuli

Maeka and Kaori were looking right over my shoulder at the note. I closed it quickly, "A little privacy please?" they both giggled and went back to there seats before Mr.Hashiba became suspicious. 

I looked over at Yuli who was looking at me. Our eyes met and he turned away quickly. I smiled and responded to the note. 

Well, um, hi to you too Yuli. You spelled my name right. I'm glad you like my uniform. Yours is ah...not that bad either. I have history next with Miss Koji. Where do you go?

~Miharu

I closed it and passed it back to Yuli. He looked eager I could see. As soon as it landed on Yuli's desk Mr. Hashiba intercepted. 

"And what might this be Yuli?" he asked suspiciously. He opened it and read it to his self. I could feel my cheeks get hot. He looked back at Yuli, then at me. 

All he did was smile and put the note in his pocket. I could only wonder why he found that amusing. I was dieing of embarrassment here! Maeka and Kaori giggled and then with 10 minutes of class left, our lesson began.

Unfortunately, we ended up with more homework that any other class since the girls in the back of the class decided they wanted to go on about Mr. Hasiba's accent. Me and my two new friends, Maeka and Kaori walked to history. 

"Where do you go next?" I asked Maeka as me and Kaori walked into history.

"Me, I have world history with Mr.Kujuurou. It is going to suck!! It always dose, well see you two later." Kaori dragged me into the class as Maeka walked off. I bit my lip and frowned. At least until I saw Yuli sitting in a window seat. An empty one right infront of him. 

"Ohhh!" Kaori giggled and directed to towards that seat. Despite all my struggling I finally went and sat. Kaori took the seat across from me and I looked down blushing.

My teacher then hurries in, she's carrying a brief-case like thing. Well, I'm not to sure what it is. But I guess you could call it a portable class room. She lunges it onto the desk and looks at us all. 

"Sorry I'm a little late today. Traffic from the university was very bad. Oh, it seems we have a new student." she walked over to me and smiled leaning over some and bowing. "It's very nice to meet you Miss...?"

"Oh!" I look down feeling a little dumb, "My names Kakyuu Miharu."

Miss Koji smiled again and stood up, "Well it is very nice to meet you Miss Kakyuu. I hope you like it here at this school." she walked to the chalk board and began our lesson. 

Kaori yawned and sat back in her seat. "Boring, " I heard her mumble.

I didn't agree though. Miss Koji seemed very nice. And was the only female teacher I had this entire semester! So I enjoyed it while I could. By mid class I got a tap on the shoulder. I turned and blushed, knowing who was behind me.

Yuli handed me another slip of paper. Another note. I made sure no one was looking, and opened it. 

Hi again. Sorry Mr. Hashiba took the note. I'm happy he didn't read it out loud. Which is what he normally dose. Well, since I can see what class you have now. What do you have after this? I'm just wondering and all. 

Yuli

I couldn't help but blush. Was he trying to give me a sign or what?I whip out my favorite gel pin and write him back. Making sure Kaori was half asleep and not worried about me. 

It's okay Yuli. After this I have Algebra. Which is bad because math isn't exactly my best subject. Well, ah, where do you go next? 

~Miharu

As secretly as I could I passed the note back to him. He took it and I had the most amazing feeling. His hand touched mines! His hand touched mine! For those of you out there who don't know, this is a very amazing sensation for me to have. It was like....electricity went to my brain and it felt all.....funny?

Well, after my brief moment of happiness the world moved on. And Miss Koji called on me.

"So, what do you think it should be Miss Kakyuu?" she looked at me, knowing I wasn't paying attention.

I frowned and laughed nervously. "Um...ah, what's the question again?" 

She shook her head, "How about you Miss Asou?" Kaori laughed nervously and shook her head no. 

"Say that again,"

Miss Koji sighed, "Yuli, your answer."

"Oh, um," Yuli looked down kind of confused, "I think that...ah, dose it really matter?" 

Miss Koji seemed to like that response, "Very good, thank you for paying attention. I like that opinion very much." she went on about something. I didn't know what, I got confused.

I threw my arms back and relaxed. And almost jumped when something brushed against my hand. I took the note from Yuli, and read it under my desk. 

That's cool. I have that next to. Seems our schedules are alot alike. After this I have math, home economics, then lunch. After that is study hall ,gym, language arts and my foreign language class. Your class's are?

I responded quickly

Those are my exact class's! That is so cool Yuli! I won't be alone or bored or anything. This will be so cool! Maybe we could, ah, sit together at lunch, or in a few class's?

I handed it back and he took it. Our hands brushing again. Such a heavenly feeling. Until Kaori poked me with her pencil with a giant grin. First day, cool friend, and I KNOW this is going to be one of my best friends this year. 

Yuli hands me back the letter and I take it. I feel like I wanna hold his hand. Is this first love? Love, oh! I hope so! 

I open and read the note.

I'd love to sit with you Miharu! Any class anywhere. It would be great. Thanks for asking me. I could introduce you to the teachers too! I know most of them from er....previous experience's. Like Miss Koji, I used to live with her when I was 8 until I turned 10. Then I went back with my parents. Anyway, um, I'll sit with you at lunch. 

Yuli

I basically melt! This is to good to be true! I swear, of things keep on going like this, I will be in heaven. With Yuli Yamato! 

Well, I was about to respond, until Miss Koji took the note from me. I blushed a shade of crimson. Just like Mr. Hashiba she read it and smiled at us. Then puts it in her pocket. The bell rang and next period was in session.

"Hey Miharu! It seems Yuli has a crush on you!" Kaori chorused. 

"Or is it the other way around?" I turn and look at the girl behind me. She has long, dark pink hair and icy blue eyes. Tied into a way making her look VERY rich. Behind her was another boy with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Talk about ya mixin and matchin. 

"Could be, "the guy says, then smiles playfully at me, "Hi, I'm Tidus Winnstar. American transfer student. Please ta meet ja. Now, how about your phone number."

The girl elbows him in the stomach, "Don't mind this dumbo. Hi, I'm Yae Miyuki. And it is nice to meet you." 

I half blush and half nod. This is a little new. Who ever thought making friends on the first day was so easy? "Hey guys!" I turn to Maeka's voice. She giggles and stops infront of us. 

"Hey Tidus, hey Miyuki, hey Miharu what's up Kaori. How's it goin everyone?" she say's in her normal happy tone. 

"Fine Maeka," Miyuki says, the two start to talk about something and Kaori leaves for her next class. I sigh and go off to my next period. Tidus yelling at the two girls to get moving. 

All of a sudden a hand goes over my mouth and I'm pulled to the side. I try and scream out but someone tells me to 'shhhhh' so I do as told. I get released and I turn to see my captor. It's Yuli. I sighs of relief, then punch him in the arm.

"Don't do that! You scared the heck out of me!"

"Sorry, "he throws his hand behind his head and smiles." Come on, Dais...I mean, Mr.Kuroda gets really mean when were late for class." He grabs my hand, _*my*_ hand, and we go off for math. Algebra, whatever! 

I can't help but ask, " Is that his real name? Dais I mean," 

"Yup, " Yuli say's and were in algebra as soon as the bell rings. 

"Late," the teacher looks at us and I frown. It seemed he was going to say more until he noticed Yuli still was holding my hand. Talk about embarrassment. We both blushed and let go. 

I take my seat, which is right next to Yuli. And class begins, or so I thought....hoped is more like it. The teacher just stared at us. And the rest of the class talked amongst each other. 

And it's freaking me the hell out! This dude is worse than Mr.Kujuurou! He looks back and forth at me and Yuli. No one else seems to notice, or give a damn either! This dude looks.....odd? He has this long white curly hair, and icy blue eyes. And what's most unusual is.......he has an eye patch. Talk about the past coming alive. We have a freaking pirate in here!

And why can't they just STOP staring at me?!? These weird teachers. Its scaring me. I guess Yuli notice's because he looks over and smiles at me. I sigh, feeling a little relived. 

I put my head on the desk and mumble, "I hate math. I hate math. I hate math." I poke my head up and Mr.Kuroda's right in my face. I jump out of my seat and back a little. Scared to death. 

The class laugh's and I sigh taking my seat, "Sorry," I mumble, wondering if Yuli laughed as well. 

"It's fine," Mr.Kuroda say's and half smiles at me, " I suppose your the new student hmm? What might your name be?" 

"Kakyuu Miharu." I say, and stay focused on my desk. Feeling my teach's eyes on me, not to mention the rest of the class. 

"Class," he stands and turns to the rest of the class, "This is our new student. Please make her feel welcome here since her best subject doesn't seem to be this class. That's sad really, "he sat at his desk, " I think you could really learn to like this class." 

He smiles at me and I glance over at Yuli who doesn't look exactly pleased. I can't help but wonder why. Maybe he's jealous? I wish....

This class goes past faster than I thought it would. Yule and I avoided passing notes, since that hadn't been our recent luck. And this class seemed....easier, than the others. Teachers nice, and I felt kinda bad for thinking what I thought at the beginning of the period. 

I stood out in the hall with Yuli who was talking to me about the teachers, "See, there all nice. And like to keep a good profile on me and what I'm doing. Kinda like a family."

"That's cool, "I say as we walk to home economics'. I bump into a boy who quickly turns and helps me up. 

"Sorry," he say's with a smile. Yuli stands scowling at the other boy. A girl comes from behind him. 

"Yes, were very sorry." the girl says and I look at them a moment. 

Right off the bat I can tell there twins. Both have black hair and green eyes, wearing normal school uniforms. The girl hair is longer than the boy's, with pink highlights. And the boy's hair is alot like Yuli's. 

"I'm Kotobuki Takumi, and this is my twin sis Sakuya, nice to meet you Miharu." the boy(Takumi) say's as we enter the home ec. room. We sit at a table, Yuli right next to me and Takumi and Sakuya right across from us.

"How'd you know my name?" I ask, feeling that they both seemed strangely familiar.

"Just luck," Yuli mumbled in a low voice.

"Well, "Takumi raised an eyebrow at Yuli but ignored him, "I'm in your science class."

"And I'm in your homeroom." Sakuya say's smiling, "All the teachers are really nice to you!"

"Good morning class," the teacher walks in and smiles at all of us. I can feel my heart beat faster. The teacher has light brown hair and sea green eyes, and the most adorable british like accent. "I trust you all are ready for another day." his eyes revert to me and I blush.

"This is a new student, Cye." Yuli says and the teacher looks at him funny a moment. 

"Yuli, you know your only susposta call me that _outside_ of school. In school it's Mr. Mouri to you! Now, Miss new student, what is your name?" 

"Um..." I blush and my mind goes blank. God damnit! I can't remember my own name, "Its ah...."

" Kakyuu Miharu," Sakuya say's for me. I feel relived.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you Miharu. I'm your home economics teacher for this semester of the year. I hope you enjoy my class." he gives me a light smile and sits at his desk. 

Yuli glared over at Mr. Mouri. Takumi yawned and sat back in his seat. And Sakuya giggled and passed me a note in purple gel pen. 

Hey Miharu! I do hope you like our school. I think Yuli and my brother like you! But it seems you like Mr. Mouri. Isn't his accent so cool?Its to die for! And he acts so mature and polite! Well, what do you think so far? ~ Sakuya

I whip out my pink gel pin and respond. 

So far I like this school. I'm not really sure if your brother and Yuli like me. I can't tell much. I am the new girl after all. And Mr. Mouri, well, I guess I like him. He's so cute! That accent is so kawaii. This teacher is just totally cute! 

~Miharu

I pass it back to her and wonder why we don't just whisper back and forth. But I kinda like passing notes. Half hoping that Mr. Mouri will take the note, and half hoping that wouldn't happen in my wildest dreams. 

I smile up at Mr. Mouri who notice's me, unlike most of the teacher's I've had today, and smiles back. I glance at Yuli who is scribbling on a piece of paper. Not paying one bit of attrition. The I look over at Takumi who has his head in a book pretending to read. I think he's asleep though. 

I get the note back. 

After this I have lunch. So dose my brother and Yuli. I know Maeka, Kaori and most of the people she hangs out with have lunch to. Lets all sit together! Maybe I could get you fix up with Takumi or Yuli? Ohh, or maybe that hott new exchange student Tidus! This will be so much fun! But I think Tidus if off limits. Miyuki seem's to have dibs on him. Well, write back!

And write back I do,

You don't have to fix me up if you don' want. But....since you seem so willing I don't mind. I just hope it works out. Which do you think I would be better with, Yuli or Takumi?

I pass it back fast and she whispers 'Yuli'. I can't help but smile. And notice Yuli is blushing. Had he heard? Or can he read lips good? After that we keep passing notes. Mr. Mouri seems to notice but doesn't do anything about it. And I listen to his sweet, soft, gentle accent and drift in and out of daydream. 

And I damn the school bell when it rings for my next period, lunch. I leave quickly, smiling again at Mr. Mouri I rush to my locker and I find Maeka waiting for me. I grab my lunch bag and stand a moment. She smiles and grabs my arm dragging me to lunch.

**********************************************************************************


	2. Lunch Time!

First Day Part 2

"We sit at this table," she pulled me to a table in the middle of the cafeteria and we sit. Alone for a moment, then Kaori and Maeka join us. Followed by Sakuya. And then the three boys, Takumi, Tidus, and Yuli follow. I now notice that everyone avoided the seat next to me. And Yuli gladly took it.

"Sorry we took so long, "Tidus say's before digging into his lunch bag.

"Yea, my locker jammed." Takumi says taking a bite of his sandwich. 

"That's always your excuse!" Miyuki says glaring at Takumi.

Kaori nods, "Normally it is."

"You should really get a new locker if it jams all the time, "Maeka said between chews of Teddy Grams.

"Actually, he was talking to that prep Sumire." Yuli said before offering me a piece of his brownie. I accept it and we play a little game of 'Catch The Brownie From Yuli's Hand.'

"I told you to stay away from that two-bit slut!" Sakuya angrily yells. Standing up and glaring at Takumi.

"So what! Its my life!" Takumi jumps up to and they go into a deadly staring contest.

"Ut-ohhh," Maeka say's, frowning.

Koari nodded, "Not good."

"I hate sibling rivalry's" Miyuki say's, sighing she and Tidus leave the table. Going outside.

"Why isn't this good? Or bad, or whatever." I say, finally getting the brownie from Yuli. 

"This always ends up bad...." Yuli says, gulping in. 

I turn my head and see a girl with violet hair and golden eyes, wearing a VERY short skirt walking to Takumi. She smiles and he turns to her, 

"How are you?" she ask's. Kissing his lips as he blushes. 

"F...f,f, fine. Sumire." he studers as she plays with his lower lip. Sakuya is outraged.

"You phoney little two-bit whore!" she yells and then pounces on Sumire who fight back.

"Cat fight!!" I hear some guy yell and then I'm surrounded by a crowd of people. The lunch table I sat at is now flipped over as the two girls duke it out. Koari and Maeka trying to make the fight stop. Takumi watches, cheering his sister on.

Within a few minutes teachers arrive, but the fight goes on. I feel someone grab my hand and I'm taken led outside by Yuli. 

"Sorry you had to see that," he say's, we sit under a tree that has beautiful pink petals falling all around us. 

"Its fine. I kind of thought Sakuya was laid back and cool but....she can really put up a fight!" 

Yuli laughed a little and looked over at me, I looked back a moment until something pink caught my eye. "What's that?" I ask. Yuli turns to see

"I don't see anything." before more can be said I am up and investigating what I saw. Yuli right behind me. 

"Look, "I peek behind our school building where I see Miyuki and Tidus chasing each other around. Yuli looks to and mumbles something that sounds like, 'about time'. 

"They look so cute and lovey dovey." I say and sigh happily. 

I feel different next. Not sure if I have ever felt like this before. Yuli puts his hands around my waist and turns me to face him. Our eyes meet and for a moment time stops. I get kinda lost in his eyes. I cant blame myself, there really deep. He brushes a hand against my cheek and I feel electricity go all through my body. 

He then tips his head forward and close's his eyes. I just look at him confused a moment, but the close my eyes too, "Oh, and what do we have here?" we both jump away from each other at the voice. 

"Um..nothin Ryo." I hear Yuli say blushing. 

"Um hummm," who ever Ryo was didn't seem to buy it. I glanced up at him. He had tiger blue eyes(the first thing I noticed) and a pretty good tan. He looked friendly enough, but smirked at the two of us. 

"You know the school rules. No stuff like this on the school's property. You don't want suspended do you?" 

"No," Yuli says looking down. Ryo then looks at me, 

"Do you?"

"No," I say in a low whisper. Ryo smiles at me, 

"That's good then. Save this for after school and use protection." I blush crimson as he walks to the beck of the building, "By the way, I'm Mr. Sanada." I look over to see him running to where I saw Miyuki and Tidus. 

"Hey! Your not aloud to do that on school property!!!!" he yells. I'm not sure I even wanna know what those two are up to. But I get the thoughts. And I can feel Yuli smiling. He touches my cheek again and I get that electricity sensation. 

"Would you like to know how I know all these teachers?" he ask's. I look at him and nod. "Okay, you see.....er, how should I begin. Well, I know them all from, prevoius, experience's. There my good, no, my _*best*_ friends in the world. I'd give anything for them and I know they'd do it for me too. They took jobs as teachers as a kind of odd job. My friend Rowan, Mr.Hashiba, the one with the New York accent," 

"I know who," I say in a cool tone. 

"Okay, well, he was the one who suggested the idea. They all eventually gave in. Then the ex-Warlords....I mean, some of my other friends came here to stay a while. They got teaching jobs and ended up here. Five of my friends are saving up money for college, which is why there working here and all."

"K...." I say then yawn. We go and sit back under the tree, and Yule scoots closer to me. And then puts an arm around me, hugging me close. The bell sounds and we leave for our next period. 

**********************************************************************************


	3. From middle to end.....

First Day Part 3

I notice most of my new friends in the principle office. And then the princble came out. I was scared a moment. This guy sounded kinda nice over the announcements. But he looks scary as hell! He had this green (GREEN!!!) hair and very plain face. I thought I was going to like...I dunno, scream or something. 

Then Yuli grabs my hand and we go off to next class's. I feel happy he's here. So we go to study hall. We get there kinda early and the teacher(for once) is already in the class. He has long, dark-brown hair and greenish-blue eyes. 

"This is Anubis," Yuli whispers to me and we take seats next to each other. Study hall went slow. And all the homework I really had was from science. Yuli gladly helped me with it though. By the end of the period I saw Sakuya walk into class with Maeka. Both girls looked fine. Sakuya didn't have a mark on her either! I kinda feel sorry for Sumire. 

So those two miss out on study hall. I unfortunately have gym next. But Yuli reassures me that it'll be fun. Since they gym teacher is some guy named Mr. Faun. Yuli call's him Kento though. I see Tidus and Takumi are in this class to. We all sit together in the bleachers. 

"Afternoon class!" the teacher walks out of his office and looks out at all of us, "How's your day been." alot of grumbles were mainly what he got. 

"Mines been great, "Yuli whisper's into my ear. I blush and smile. 

"Yea, well consider yourselves lucky! We won't do any gym activities today." some people cheer, others grumble, but myself, I don't care. "Alright! Attendance, Now, if your not here say so." some kids in the class laugh and the teacher snickers. 

"Hey! We have a new student!" Takumi say's loudly, all eyes suddenly go to me. Yuli suddenly takes my hand and holds it. I feel a little better. 

"Oh," Mr.Faun looks at me and Yuli a moment and smiles, "So, your the Kakyuu Miharu I have been hearing so much about. Good job Yuli!" he says with a thumbs up. Most of the class gets the idea and we get 'ohhh's' and all other weird little noise's. 

Yuli glares at Kento(Mr.Faun) a moment and mumbles, "Thanks alot." I figure this is another one of his freinds and let it be. We mainly went over warm-ups and stuff to do befour gym class begins. And had to do a few push-ups and so on. Not much fun,but better than running a mile around the schools track. 

I wonder about how good my day at this new school has been. I have had better luck than anything you hear in movies or on TV! I have some friends, a very presumable boyfriend, good class's. _Is this real or am I dreaming?_ I ask myself as Yuli and I head off to Language Arts. 

"Why hello there." I stops in my tracks blushing. Mr. Sanada stood with a amused grin looking at me and Yuli. 

"Hey Ryo....er, Mr.Sanada," Yuli said passing him and taking a seat. I quickly followed. Trying to ignore the looks he was giving us. They weren't mean, just like...I dunno.....kind, but stern. Playful, but direct. Yea, that's it. 

Now THIS was the shortest class of the day. We went over some basic stuff. Talked about it and so on. I can't exactly remember much of this class....I was kinda more interested in Yuli and the cute little face's he was making. Mr. Sanada must have seen but paid no attrition. 

"Last period!!!" I hear Meaka yell happily as she, I and Yuli enter our foreign language class. When we entered I noticed Kaori and Tidus in this class as well. I liked the thought of not being alone. 

I had to sit in the front, but I was fin with that. Yuli sat right next to me and Maeka, Kaori and Tidus were sitting around me. I looked up at my teacher and blushed. This guy was VERY cute. I could see why Meaka thought he was so hot. He was. Blonde hair, violet-blue eyes, a NICE build. Ahhh, 7th heaven! 

"Hey class," he said, handing out papers and stoped infront of me with a crooked grin." Hello Kakyuu Miharu, nice to meet you new student." I nodded. He must know about the whole me and Yuli thing. 

"Sage," Yuli glared at him, daring his teacher to do something to ruin his day. 

"Mr. Date," Sage said promptly, correcting Yuli. And then walked to the board, "Today I have decided to do something different. Since the classroom I have is very stuffy, its the end of the day, were all tired. I figure we'd go outside." The whole class cheered, 

"But," he said in a warning tone, "If I catch any of you horse-playing, hurting another student, or doing anything your not supposta do, the entire class will be back in here and you'll all have three homework assignments." 

From what I saw, no one cared. Because next thing I knew we were all outside. Kaori, Maeka and Tidus talking and me and Yuli walking along the sidewalk on the side of the school. I didn't care what anyone else was doing. My day was to good to end up badly.

"So," Yuli said playfully, we stopped at a side wall and looked at each other. 

"Yes?" I ask, smiling at him. 

He leans his mouth towards mines and our lips slightly brush. My lips get dry, even though I have lip balm on. And I can't lick my lips because I might mess up what Yuli has planned. I feel his tongue slide across my lower lip. I blush and open my mouth slightly. He takes this as an invitation and dives into the kiss. My breath is taken away quickly so find some other way to breath. Damn my need to breath. I feel his tongue explore the depths of my mouth and I see how un-experienced I am at this. His arms hugs me closer to his body and I attempt to kiss back. 

A bright flash blinds me a moment and me and Yuli separate. I look and see Kaori laugh with a camera and Maeka and Tidus behind her. I blush and look at Yuli who blush's as well. 

"This is defiantly for the scrap book!" Maeka giggles. 

"Defiantly, "Kaori adds. 

"Way to go Yuli!" Tidus pats him on the back causing us both to blush more. 

I never really thought this would happen. It was to good to be true. But I liked it. I like and loved it. And Yuli as well. First day, first crush, first cute guy, first love. What a combination.

**__**

The 

End

***********************************************************************

^_^ Review this and tell me what ya think. Please! Be the good little reader's you are and review this! Any kind of review. I wanna know how terribly bad I screwed this up, or how good ya think this is. Please review! ~Sarena


End file.
